The field of the disclosure relates generally to electric motor control systems, and more particularly, ground assemblies for isolating wireless communication modules from noise generated by the motors and motor control systems.
At least some known motor control systems include power switches for generating a motor control signal for an electric motor. The motor control systems may further include a wireless communication interface to facilitate remote control of the motor control system and thereby the motor. Some motor control systems may include both the power switches and the wireless communication interface within one package, printed circuit board (PCB), or other enclosure.
Noise current generated by the power switches and other components of the motor or motor control system may affect the performance (e.g., communication range, quality, open communication bands, etc.) of the wireless communication interface, particularly noise current having a frequency similar to or greater than the communication frequency range of the interface. In some systems, the noise current from the power switches is coupled to the communication module through a common ground. A common ground is used in electrical circuits for safety purposes and is typically required for electric motor systems. However, the noise current coupled from the common ground to the communication interface may reduce wireless communication capability or render the wireless communication capability inoperable.